


[CLex][Smallville]风月俏佳人

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [34]
Category: Impastor (TV 2015), Smallville, Sorority Boys (2002), Sweet November (2001)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 方进赛场，Clark就被不远处闲聊侃大山的三个人吸引了全部目光。无他，只因那三个姑娘，长得跟Lex一模一样。没错，是姑娘。当然那个胡子拉碴假发要掉一看就是爷们。纯爷们。
Relationships: Adam | Adina (Sorority Boys)/Clark Kent, Brandon (Sweet November)/Clark Kent, Brandon/Clark Kent, Buddy Dobbs/Clark Kent, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]风月俏佳人

[CLex][Smallville]风月俏佳人  
Beauty  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp： Lex Luthor/Clark Kent，Buddy Dobbs/Clark Kent，Adam/Clark Kent，Brandon/Clark Kent  
演员梗。《Smallville》的Lex的演员，Michael Rosenbaum，曾在以下剧集里女装：  
《Impastor》，饰演Buddy Dobbs；《Sorority Boys》，饰演Adam（Adina）；《Sweet November》，饰演Brandon（Brandy）。  
所以，拉个郎。  
当然，本文跟原剧剧情，没多大关系。

风月俏佳人  
华美豪侈，美轮美奂；  
富丽堂皇，蔚为大观。  
由Lex Luthor赞助的、持续数周的大都会首届变装大赛，由此~~盛大开幕！  
此赛举世瞩目、万人空巷；奖品丰厚优渥、紫绶金章；引得世界各地参赛精英纷至沓来、络绎不绝。  
而又因其参赛门槛颇低、招待条件优越等特点，也吸引了很多非专业者前来捧场。  
毕竟，无论获不获奖，参赛就发钱，期间衣食住行还都顶级全包；薅资本主义羊毛的机会可不多见，这么大的便宜谁不赚谁是傻子。  
所以，为何LexCorp会离奇古怪地赞助这一明显会亏本赔钱的活动呢？这其中又隐藏着什么阴谋呢？  
Clark Kent，星球日报的金牌记者，近日将会卧底潜伏其中，待水落石出之际，一切，即将揭晓！

那么，Clark会扮成什么样子呢？  
他会是一名专业的摄影师。  
没错，他抢了Jimmy的相机。  
虽然，来之前还是临时抱佛脚找Jimmy学习了很久这玩意该咋捣鼓。

方进赛场，Clark就被不远处闲聊侃大山的三个人吸引了全部目光。  
无他，只因那三个姑娘，长得跟Lex一模一样。  
没错，是姑娘。  
当然那个胡子拉碴假发要掉一看就是爷们。  
纯爷们。  
至于另外两位，莺莺细语，大概是真的姑娘了吧。  
虽然她俩声音听起来还是有点怪，但是非礼勿视，非礼勿视。

此情此景，触景生情，Clark不禁回想，如果当年自己遇到的Lex，也是女的，那么他们之间后来所发生的一切，或许会是大不相同。  
感慨万千、耽于往昔之下，鬼使神差地，Clark上前与之搭讪，并互留了电话号码。  
而Clark也因此得知了她（他）们的名姓：Brandy，Adina，和。。。Buddy。

然后，直到三人结伴离开，Clark这才意识到：这三人，该不会又是Lex的什么克隆体吧？  
然而，当Clark扫描之前互留电话时三人留在自己手机上的指纹时，却发现——  
指纹完全不一样！  
难道真是巧合？

是夜。  
忙活了一天的Clark，在工作人员的带领下，来到下榻的豪华酒店，疲惫不堪地躺在柔软温暖的床垫上打盹时，突然，手机响了。  
是Brandy，她想来叨扰，看一下白天他给自己拍的照片，问Clark方不方便。  
这。。。  
突然，Clark心中蠢蠢欲动，答应了她。  
然后——  
兰心蕙质、仪态大方的Brandy，娉娉婷婷地迈着莲步来到了Clark的房间，二人秉烛夜谈、相谈甚欢。  
而后，气氛使然，月色融融下，鬼使神差地，Brandy吻了Clark，而Clark回应了她。  
接下来的事情，Clark就记得自己躺在床上喘息，Brandy伏在自己胯下吮吸。  
夜风甚好。

厚积薄发之后，筋疲力尽的Clark瘫倒在床，人乏马困，渐入梦乡，直到——  
他感到一根灼烫的庞然巨物突入股下，定睛一看：  
Brandy是男的？？！！  
之后百般挣扎，Clark最终还是决定放弃了。  
毕竟，他不能暴露自己的超能力，强行挣脱只会伤到对方；  
毕竟，之前Brandy都已经帮自己口交了，自己也只该投桃报李；  
毕竟，还是蛮爽的不是吗？  
夜已深沉。

翌日。虽然事已至此，Clark还是难以言状。  
不过，起码他知道了，Brandy其实是叫Brandon。

只是，历史总是惊人的相似。  
当第二天夜里，Adina风风火火闯到Clark房间，秒变暴躁老姐、猛地跳到Clark身上扒了他的裤子、脱下裙子比自己的还大时，Clark真的很想逃。  
不过，Adina，或者该说Adam，口活确实不错，Clark决定还是凑合凑合得了。  
毕竟，确切地说，自己根本就不是人，也就无所谓直不直了。  
不过，为什么自己又是受？？！！

可是第三天晚上，为什么Buddy也来了？？！！  
为什么自己又是受？？！！  
为什么Buddy还是明目张胆地拿走了自己的钱包里的现金？？！！  
为什么？？！！

第四日。  
经过多日潜伏调查，Clark终于发现事态端倪。  
原来，Lex Luthor举办这场变装大赛的真正目的，是为了趁鱼龙混杂之下遮掩Joker的前来。  
只是，二人似乎并未达成一致，反倒是大打出手。  
又一次，英勇无畏的Superman拯救了生死一线的Lex Luthor。  
只是，除了Joker义愤填膺地呼喊着“为什么不能除掉Superman”！  
所以，是“Joker提议除掉Superman，被Lex断然拒绝，二人不欢而散”？  
为什么？？！！  
难道。。。  
Lex已经恢复了记忆？？！！  
这。。。？？  
月明星稀。

第五天。  
郁郁寡欢、惴惴不安的Clark，再一次在赛场上遇到了Brandy、Adina、Buddy三人。  
或者该说是Brandon、Adam、Buddy。  
而后，Clark从他们口中震惊地得知了一条出乎意料的消息，一条令他瞠目结舌的消息。  
他们三个人，从！来！没！有！找！过！他！  
那天Clark跟他们搭讪后不久，Lex Luthor就拦住他们，强行更换了他们的手机。

所以，  
一直都是Lex。  
哈？  
为什么？！  
或许，  
他，  
明白了。  
是该。。。。去见见他了。


End file.
